


Success Ain't No Joke

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen AU, Four fathers meet at their 40th high school reunion. Still competitive after all these years, they getting into a pissing match about whose son is more successful.<br/>Characters: Alan Ackles, Gerry Padalecki, John Pellegrino, and Alexander Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Success Ain't No Joke

With their wives ensconced at a table looking at photos of weddings and grandkids, the men approach the bar and order. They were the closest of friends forty years ago – competitive but thick as thieves. They played football together, drank beer, chased girls – then they graduated, got jobs, got wives, had kids, drifted apart.

Time has changed them – less hair on some, more belly on others – but they fall back into those memories and habits right away. They bicker about which beer is better and settle on Lone Star because that’s the pony piss they drank back in the day.

Alan is remarkably thin and still has a mostly full head of hair, but like the others, the years show on his face. What the others don’t know is that his prostate has started acting up and he needs to take a leak most of the time.

He hands Gerry a twenty for the drinks. “I’m gonna hit the head,” he says.

“Right,” Gerry says and turns to the others. “So, Alex, how’s that kid of yours doing?” Collins’s son Misha is the oldest, but he’d gone through a rough period in high school – pot, alternative religions, weird clothes.

“He’s great!” Alex says. “Straightened out in college, if you can believe it? He got a degree in economics and went into banking. He’s always doing things for his mom and me, his friends. He actually bought his best friend a Ferrari for his birthday.” He smiles with smug self-satisfaction.  
  
The bartender sets the beers on the bar, and Gerry hands him Alan's twenty.

“That’s amazing,” John says. “I gotta say, I was a little worried about Mark for a while too what with dropping out of college and all, but damned if he didn’t turn it around and become an entrepreneur. Started his own airline company, and he is just as generous as your boy, Alex. He gave his best buddy a Lear jet for his birthday.”

“What about your boy, Gerry? How’s little Jared?”

Gerry smiles thinking of his 6’5” little boy. “Jared’s doing great,” he says. “One of the most successful young architects in America.” He nods. “He just designed and built a penthouse on top of that new skyscraper downtown for his best friend’s birthday.”

John lets out a low whistle. “That is something else,” he says.

Alex nods. “We’re all lucky men.”

Alan returns from the men’s room and picks up his beer. “So, what’d I miss?”

“Aw, we were just catching up on our boys’ accomplishments,” John says.

“How about you?” Gerry says. “What’s Jensen up to?”

“He’s doing real well,” Alan says. “He’s a stripper at a gay club.”

Alex had just taken a drink of his beer, and he coughs and sputters. John claps him on the back.

“That’s a shame,” Gerry says. “He’s a bright kid. I’m sure you expected bigger things from him. You must be disappointed.”

“Not at all,” Alan says. “For his birthday last week, he got a Ferrari, a Lear jet, and penthouse from three of his boyfriends.”

_Ba-dum-dum!_  



End file.
